


Surrender

by Yes_Kassiopeia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ashton is golden, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Royalty, cute af, litteraly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_Kassiopeia/pseuds/Yes_Kassiopeia
Summary: Ashton and Luke are two runaways who got stuck in the same hotel room when trying to escape the police. And then the story gets even more complicated...“Shit! Cops!” They both said, like one man.“Are they after me?” Luke self-asked the moment the stranger affirmed “They’re after me.”. They turn to each other with surprised looks.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a futuristic AU, kinda like the 5th element city, or some form Star Wars, but it's mostly inspirited by Valerian&Laureline anime and comics. I hope it's not to confusing, with the names and all. Also English is not my first language, i probably made mistakes and i'm sorry for that. If you spot some, feel free to tell me where, so i can correct them :)  
> Enjoy ! <3

          Luke has heard about Central Point all his life. But it was something else to see it from his own eyes. Out of the window of the spacecraft, a million of colourful lights shinned and glimmered in the outer space night. The scene was breath-taking for the young blond man. Luke knew the story of the capital planet of the Galaxy. It was actually an artificial land, growing with the needs of the population. At that time, it hosted more than 2000 different species of thinking and conscious people.

          “First time in Central Point?”, a man with a light blue skin, dark blue eyes and long uplifted ears asked. It was probably easy to tell considering the awe expression on Luke’s face. He only nodded as an answer, and the man smiled kindly to him. He gave a pat on the shoulder and left Luke to his contemplation.

          The planet was coming closer and closer and soon he will have to go back to his sit, when they’ll start crossing the atmosphere. But for now he was enjoying the view, trying not to think about what was waiting for him down on the ground.

 

          On the other side of the district, Ashton was running as fast as he could. He felt like his lungs were about to explode. It seemed like he was suffocating in the hot air of the maze of narrow streets and dark alley that spread behind the avenues and bright lights. He hated Central Point. There’s no season on this artificial planet, no days or night, no rain and barely any vegetation on display. It was all fake to him. But the worst part of his visit in the capital was probably being chased and shot at, like he was in this very moment.

          Despites his animosity for Central Point, He knew it pretty well now. He learnt over the years. And not only the main and touristic spot, but also the secret shortcuts. Hopefully, that was what would make him survive. If he made it to the astroport area, maybe he had his chance.

 

          Eventually, the spacecraft reached the astroport. The other passenger made their way to the security check while Luke carefully stayed in the back of the crowd. He moved fluidly though the people to reach the very last position in the waiting queue. No was protesting against it, and maybe they should, because on the way Luke stole around 100 Univ, the money used on Central Point and in the vast majority of the Galaxy. It wasn’t too much money to be honest, but Luke definitely not wanted to get caught or draw attention to him.

          The line moved slowly forward, in that time the young man studied the security check process. It was definitely more secure than the check in process when he got on the spacecraft. This one was not with a robot but with a real agent. And it seemed like the agent had some telepathy abilities, reading in minds or just tell truth from a lie. Luke didn’t know much about species and their characteristics, he could only name and recognize a few of them. There wasn’t much diversity where he grew up. He agent looked mostly human, expect a very grey skin tone and somewhat of a red gem in between his burgundy eyes.

          When his turn came Luke reluctantly gave “his” passport. He actually stole it from a guy that was approximatively his age, weight, height, hair colour and eye colour. It was already hard enough to found and it could fool some robot, but it couldn’t fool a real security agent.

          “Is it yours?”, the guard said in a neutral voice, but his red eyes were locked deeply in Luke’s blue ones. For a second Luke thought about lying, but he knew it would lead him nowhere. Maybe being honest would brought him on the good side of the agent?

          “No, it’s not sir.”, he confessed, ducking his head.

          “Care to explain” the guard said in a more rigid way, but not hostile yet. Luke made eye contact with him again, oscillating between his two impressive irises.

          “I never had proper identity papers… so I stole this, because I really needed to get away from where I lived. I’m not looking for troubles, I swear. After the living hell I’ve been through, I just want a quiet and peaceful life. I’m not even staying in Central Point, I’ll be leaving to a small and nice place really soon. And you won’t hear about me anymore.”

          Luke was breathing rapidly, he wanted to convince him so bad. It was his only chance. The security agent inspected him, judging every corner of Luke, for a moment that seemed the stretch in an eternity. Finally, the guard looked around the now empty room and gave his stolen passport back to Luke. The blond man took it hesitantly, send a questioned and surprised look.

          “You’d better get your situation regularized very soon.” With that he left his post, and Luke made his way through the building, not quite believing his luck.

 

          Ashton was reaching his goal: the taxi line in front of the exit of the astroport. He ran all the way to the first cab in departure. The driver was loading language for a couple in the trunk, Ashton pushed them all in one move, and jumped behind the steering wheel. The vehicle bolted out of the taxi station and for a couple of seconds Ashton feel relieved. Then the sirens cut through the permanent night.

          Luke who was also waiting for a taxi, watched the scene for afar. He was at the very back of the line waiting for his turn, once again. But this time he was relaxed, a small happy smiled on his lips. The police and security agents all around the place quickly react and lunch themselves behind the thief. All the evidence of an incident disappeared in less than a minute. And normal routine came back.

 

          At least in the astroport area.  Ashton was driving and flying through the city at dangerously high speed, all police cars racing after him. He wasn’t following any driving road, even if it was weird calling virtual path in the air ‘roads’. The on-board computer was flashing all kind of light and warning, but Ashton couldn’t care less. After a few time of following him and shouting at him to stop, the cops started to warn him about opening fire. And no, that wasn’t the normal procedure for a car theft, but that wasn’t really a surprise for Ashton neither. Once again he needed to find quickly a smart way to get out of the line of fire.

          He slalomed to another district, a pretty bad reputed one, but one that had a few abandoned buildings. Ashton was setting everything his place when a first wave of bullet hit the taxi. The second was coming shortly after, but Ashton took a tight turn and jump out of the car when he was in the blind spot of the cops. He fell for a bit but get through a window a few meter below him. He landed in a ball on the dirty ground of the unoccupied construction and rolled a couple of time. Before he even tried to move, he listened carefully to the outside. The sirens fade away; a few shot were still heard but a couple a seconds later an explosion echoed. Then the calm was.

          Slowly Ashton relax his muscles and laid down, catching his breath. He brought a hand to his stomach filling the stickiness of the blood on his fingers. He had multiple cuts on his arms and chest and a deeper on just below his ribcage. He groaned. That wasn’t good. At all.

 

          “Okay young man, where do you want to go?”, the cab driver said to Luke, once he finally got one.

          “Hum… Where can I find a cheap hotel?” Luke asked in return.

          The man didn’t answer but started to drive, in the direction the stolen taxi went. After ten minutes, he stropped. Luke paid and discovered the cab had left him in the middle of a not really pleasant looking street. Cheap neon lights covered most of the façades in a blur of colours and writings. After a brief look around he entered the hotel right in from of him. A strange creature with only one big eye and a flappy body apostrophized him in a glum voice, “Good evening sir, what can I do for you?”.

          “Can I have a room for 63 Univ.?”, Luke asked in the kindest voice he had, showing his money on the counter. The ‘guy’, he supposed, slide a key and took all the money just saying “2nd floor, on the right”. With that little information Luke found his room. It was small and a bit old but on the whole it looked decent and comfortable. Honestly it was better than he thought when he had seen the building.

          He could have gone to the beautiful districts with wealthy people to the steal from, and then afford a nice hotel, maybe even a suite. He was fast, agile, and a really good pickpocket. But Luke really meant what he said earlier to the security agent, he wasn’t looking for trouble, he wanted to be unnoticed. He was just staying for the night and then move to another planet, where he would start his knew life.

          He dropped his bag on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water on his skin felt so good. He wasn’t really used to this basic comfort and enjoyed it more the other people would. He stayed a bit longer than necessary under the showerhead, he even started singing a bit at some point. When a step out of the steamy booth, tiredness was getting to him. It’s been a long trip, he was so far from his starting point, and that was for the best.

 

          When he came back in the room, with only a towel around his hips, he almost shrieked. Someone was lying on his bed! Or more like someone had crashed one his bed, emitting a low sound of pain. The man was in a strange position, on the side, his head buried in the pillow and his body twisted. Luke could see the blood covering the hand that crossed his middle.

          “Help…” the man said in a weak whisper. Luke stayed stunned for a moment. But then push the bag on the floor and climb on the bed. He made the man lay on his back and pushed his hand away from his wound. Without any more hesitation, he teared apart the already cut shirt, and put a piece of cloth over the plague. He placed the man’s hand back on it and told him to press on it. The guy didn’t really verbally agree but still did as told. Luke run back to the bathroom and tried to find something to help. Stitching thread and needles! He couldn’t have asked for more. He was surprised to even find that. He grabbed a small towel and a cup of water with him too. Back on the bed he told the guy that it was going to hurt, a lot, and gave him a pillow to bite; then he started working a makeshift suture.

          The guy past out at some point, but Luke stayed focus on is task. It wasn’t his first suture, and not even his first in bad conditions such as the one of this moment. He tried not to think about too much about that, but it made him dive back into memories he would rather have left behind.

          After his ‘surgery’, Luke cleaned and patched the rest of the cuts, the best he could. He cleaned a bit the room and sat next to the stranger. He took a moment to examined him. Aldebaran for sure. His skin was a light shade of gold, more like a shimmering beige, His hair had a metallic hue too, somewhere between dark gold and old bronze. He was quite young, probably in his early twenties, just a couple of years older than Luke. He looked somewhat peaceful at this moment. His face was relaxed, not contracted in a pained expression anymore. His jaws were unclenched, his eyebrows weren’t frowned and his lips were just a little bit ajar. Luke had to admit, he looked good.

          His contemplation was broken went the stranger start to move a bit. Luke placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

          “It’s okay, you’re alright.”, he said in a soothing manner. “I sutured you, the best I could. I think you lost blood, but not that much, you should rest and you’ll be okay.”

          After a moment of silence, the stranger open his eyes and look at the room then down at his belly and finally right in Luke’s eye. His irises were like dark amber, somehow in a more liquid state. It was beautiful and mesmerizing in the other’s opinion. “Are you a doctor?”, the guy said in raspy voice.

          “Hum…” Then Luke realised that he could just have took him to the hospital. And was probably what the man was actually expecting in first place. Not being suture in an unsafe way buy some stranger in the old hotel room of a bad looking district. “No... not really…”, Luke trailed off, “But I can suture, it wasn’t my first time.”

          “Thank you.” The man said, then un a hand over his face and in his hair. “I’m sorry for this.”

          “This?” Luke asked.

          But before the other could answer, sirens detonated in the night, coming closer. “Shit! Cops!” They both said, like one man.

          “Are they after me?” Luke self-asked the moment the stranger affirmed “They’re after me.”. They turn to each other with surprised looks. “They’re going to search the hotel. I’m leaving”, the older man then said. He sat up with a pain cry.

          “No, you’re no weak to run away.” Luke protested.

          “Have you any better idea?”

          “Maybe…”

 

          A group of Zull, hybrids of humans and dog, barged in the hotel, and started to inspect all the rooms, occupied or not. A few surprised shrieks were heard. Curtesy and politeness weren’t priorities for the policemen. They proceeded fast and quickly get upstairs. When they burst into Luke’s room, they found him in his birth suit, between the bed and the curtain of the window, digging in his bag. He yelped and covered his crotch with both his hands, a crimson red gaining his cheeks.

          “Sorry to bother you, we’re looking for a runway.”, informed the leader of the group. He scratched behind his neck, clearly embarrassed as well. Luke nodded but said in a bashful tone “there’s only me here, sir.”

          “We’re just going to check to room quickly” assured the policeman. And the other man started to invaded the room. They checked under the bed, in the bathroom, and in all the closets while Luke stepped back, closer to the curtain, to let them work. After less than a minute, there were back at the door, leaving without further ceremony than a “sorry for the disturbance” said over their shoulders. When the door closed back Luke let out a breath he was holding all along. He took a boxer in his bag and jumped in. Then he turned to the curtain and push in to revealed the said runway.

          He was also holding the breath, and sighed in relieve when he saw the room was clean. At his feet, laid the blood stained towel and sheets and all evidence of his presence there. He stepped out of his hiding spot and collapse on the bed again.

          “I’m surprised it actually work, but thank you very much for that. You didn’t have to.”

          Luke sat next to him and smiles small “Sometime the best place to hide is on evidence.”

          “The tree that hide the forest, huh?” the stranger question with a sly smile. “I like that philosophy. What about being naked though?”

          “People tend to leave faster when they are embarrassed.” Luke informed. The other man only nodded to that. “I would like to know why the police is after you, and why you were hiding in my hotel room. I think that would only be fair.” Luke stated in a calm but firm voice.

          “Of course, you deserve to know…”, the other began. “Earlier today, I’m been chased and a group of mercenaries tried to kidnap me. I runaway but to escape I had to steal a taxi at the astroport…  It also gave them the opportunity to put the police after me. Well, the corrupted part of them at least.”

          “Who are ‘they’? Who tried to kidnap you? And why?”, Luke question further.

          “Because, I’m part of the diplomatic corps of Aldebar. I have an important status, and the Aldebaran Confederation has put some hard restrictions on the Vlagos Empire. They are the one who tried to kidnap me. Probably to pressure Aldebar to give up on the said restrictions.”

          Luke blinked. He has never been in school so he didn’t know much about history or geography. He was a bit lost in all the names, but he was smart nevertheless and understood the global issue.

          “And Aldebarans can’t help you?”

          “Not officially, no. If they even report my missing, it will only give a message of weakness that the Vlagosis will turn against us.”

          “Okay… What’s your plan then?”, he curiously asked. He was a bit reassured that he didn’t help a bad guy, or a criminal. This guy seemed actually nice, just caught up in a sticky situation. And Luke, more than anyone else could understand that.

          “Find a way to get back to the Aldebaran Embassy. I’ll be safe there.” Once again he sat up, and seemed to be ready to put his plan to execution at the very second; and once again Luke interposed. “Not tonight. You should rest, and there are policemen everywhere. It will be easier to do that when the morning comes.”

          “The morning never comes here.”, the other commented morosely. “You know what I mean”, retorted the blond man with a stern look.

          “Fine”, the older sighed and moved back on the bed. “I’m Ashton, by the way”. The younger smiled “Luke”, and earn the same smile in return.

 

          Ashton kept his eyes on Luke as he went digging in his bag again for sweatpants and a shirt. He was fit, had defined muscles but was little skinny or underweighted. He noticed the blond guy had big scars on his back, ones that didn’t seem to have healed properly. He realised that he told his story, but the blond remained a stranger to him. And some details weren’t really reassuring.

          “Luke…?” he began and the other hummed in acknowledgement. “Why did you think the police could be after you earlier?”

          The younger man shifted uncomfortably under Ashton’s intense stare. Avoiding to look at him, Luke placed the bag under the bed and laid down, a good distance between the two guys. He kept his eyes on the ceiling and didn’t say a word.

          For a while Ashton just continued to look at him, but the silence seemed to stretch endlessly and aimlessly. “You’re not going to answer.” He then said, and it was more of an affirmation than a question.

          “I’d rather not”. Luke confirmed, eyes still on the ceiling.

          “I can’t force you to say anything”, Ashton sighed “but I told you when you asked me first. And you helped me, you probably saved my life and put yours in danger, without any reason. It’s just… All this makes me really curious.”

          Luke turn his head, and blue confronted gold. “Do you really want to know?” the blond asked. “Yes” Ashton nodded instantly. The younger faced the ceiling again and closed his eyes before answering. “I’m born on Earth” he said in a low and quiet voice. His eyebrows were frowned like he was waiting for something to hit him. Ashton exclaimed “What?” a bit breathlessly. And Luke repeated again, “I’m born on Earth”.

          “But …” the other began, confused, “Nobody is supposed to be born there.”

          “I know… Yet there is.”

          If Luke’s geography and history weren’t on point, Ashton’s were. He knew pretty well the sad story of the planet that broke in pieces. The War of the End literally has marked the finish of the History of the Earth something like 40 years ago. After the population has flied to the closest liveable location, logically called Proxima, the military forces definitely have used the planet as a battlefield. In result, it has exploded in more than 50 pieces. Attraction forces made them stay packed, but it became a hostile and desert environment. He knew it has been used after as a high security prison. In no case should someone get born in such a place.

          “I’m not the only one actually” Luke went on, astounding Ashton even more. “The oldest are now completely adult. 22 at most, I think. It’s hard to keep on good track on time actually. But the main part is still young. Early teenagers, kid, even toddlers. It’s not a good place for them. Well, it isn’t for anyone. But those who are born there, didn’t deserve such a fate.”

          “Luke, I don’t understand.” Ashton said shaking lightly his head, “How is it even possible?”

          “After the War of the End, earthling moved to Proxima and Earth exploded in the conflict. But earthling had trouble living on Proxima, they had no mark, no rules, no government. It was anarchy. After years of a political mess and a lot of civil strife, a global government finally took place, only half by people’s decision, and half by force. Some tried to protest, and lead a movement named the Broken Revolution. But they have been subdued really a few years. And send back on earth. At this moment it was a really a high security prison like people still believe it is.”

          “But it’s not anymore.” Ashton guessed, “What happened?”

          “More and more people were sent, mostly because they threated the new leadership of Proxima. But also a big part of actual criminal who took profit in the chaos. The government as ruling by terror. Nobody wanted to go back on Earth, knowing what is was like, and who was there too. Proxima then figured out, they could sell places in their prison to others, and make money out of it. So foreigners’ criminals also came on Earth. Usually separated on different piece of the use-to-be planet. In less than a decade, a lot of people were on Earth, but the money they made of it wasn’t enough anymore to maintain it. The human guards passed on to robots and repairers, and then to dysfunctional robots, and eventually, no one came or cared anymore.”

          “You mean; you were left to live on you own? In a place full of criminals?” Ashton exclaimed, eyes wide open.

          “Exactly” Luke confirmed emotionless. “Some people gathered and formed communities to survive. Some only took everything they could by force. The truth is, there were only two ways to live: be smart or be strong.”

          Luke stayed silent for a moment, his look never left the ceiling along his narrative. Ashton knew the story wasn’t over, but understood Luke would only give answers if he was asked to. The older man took some time to proceed all the information and then asked the good questions.

          “How did your parents end on Earth?” he finally said cautiously.

          “My mom was part on the Broken Revolution. She has been send in the last years of their activities, despite the fact that she was actually one of the founder members. She was really smart.”

          “And … What about you father?”

          Luke shrugged. “For a long time… Well, my mom always talked about her husband. She loved him so much. And from the stories I heard, he loved her just has much. They were both in the Revolution group. I think they were leaders. I always picture them as a strong power couple. But he died in the civil conflicts, two years before my mum was even send on Earth. But for a long time I thought he was my father. Until I understood that wasn’t possible. Along the years I realized a lot of things, but the main one was that my mom did everything to survive. Which included let man use her body sometimes.

          “It was extra hard to be a mom in such a place. She didn’t only have to care about her own life, but about my fragile existence too. When I grew up, she taught me to make me both smart and strong. I helped her the best I could as a child and later as a teenager. But she got sick, and nobody could do anything for her. I try to brought her medicine, even if it was expensive, even I didn’t eat for that. But it wasn’t enough. She died a bit more than a year ago.”

          “I’m sorry for your loss, Luke.” Ashton said and figured at the same time the big lump in his throat. The blond didn’t answer, didn’t move, but Ashton saw his eyes were glossy. Even if there was no emotion in his voice or on his face, he could still feel the hurt. After a moment of silence that seemed to be both needed and respectful, Ashton questioned again. “How did you get away from there?”

          “I found a group a young people that was building a small spaceship. From old pieces of robots, war machines, or anything that was left. They’re brilliant minds but they needed someone to keep their workshop safe. If ever someone had found out the project, they would have kill to get a place on this ship. To be honest we weren’t too sure it would work. But in the end it was either dying on this piece of crap or dying chasing the dream to escape it. And the second sounded better. That’s what we convinced each other on the night we left. And then we took off.

          “It didn’t go exactly as planned. Our thrusters weren’t as powerful as we thought and the journey took two weeks more. We had to ration out the water and the food. And even with that, we barely made it. But one night we landed on Proxima. More like crashed because we couldn’t go through a regular astroport. We ended up in a forest and almost burned alive. We were weaker than ever, but finally free. The first thing we find was looking for water, even if we could barely walk. Then food. Maybe coincidently, the day rose on this luxuriant nature just when we finally got some forces. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.”

          “And after that? How and why did you come here? What happened to your companions?”

          “They had family on Proxima. Aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents. We found some of them and contact one that fortunately answer positively. She helped us a lot. We stayed there for three months. I learned that the first tyranny was now over for almost a decade, and new democracy is now ruling. The people seems happier and more peaceful than what I heard from my mother’s stories. I was just sad she couldn’t see what she fought for, for all her life.

          “I had no family there. So when the other boys started to leave to get reunited with their relatives, I choose to leave Proxima. Honestly, it only brought sad memories and feelings to me, and I wanted to get as far as possible from the hell of Earth. Once again I lived on the street, from stealing a bit, just like when we landed on Promixa. I reach the capital city, and stole a guy that looked like me his passport to get the shuttle to Central Point. Here I came couple of hours ago. I’m not staying. I don’t really like this place neither, but it’s a good relay point to go anywhere else. I’m not really sure that I can, because I have no proper papers. But I’ll try. And I know one thing for sure: I’m never going back to where I come from.”

          Luke frowned a bit, a clear determination expression on his face. Ashton knew the story was now over, but also got that he was spared a lot of details. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He was by nature an empathic person, and earing of other getting hurt, always made him feel sick. Luke’s journey already looked hard enough to Ashton. Another silence stretched between them until Ashton said.

          “I didn’t know her and I don’t want to be disrespectful by saying this, but I think you mother would be proud and happy to know that you got here, and that despite terrible odds she rose up a strong, smart and good man.”

          “You don’t know _me_ ; you can’t say that.” Luke denied.

          Ashton brought a hand up and slowly turned the younger’s head to make him face him. In the swirling see of Luke’s eyes, he saw a lot of conflicted emotions. He felt a bit guilty because he knew that by making him tell his whole story, he also made him dig in his memories and most of them were bad ones.

          “I know you.” Ashton whisper, but it made his word even stronger. “I know you have to be incredibly strong and smart to, not only revive, but also successfully escape one of most horrible place of the Galaxy. I know you’re good, because you helped me without questions, without hesitations. And because even if you stole people, I’m sure you took care to stole who could afford it, and chose one of the cheapest hotel in town to stay.”

          “How do you know?” Luke asked, surprised.

          “You see, I know you.” Ashton smiled playfully. “I’m pretty good at judging people actually. I can usually tell how they feel, and what they are like.”

          “Do you read minds?”

          Ashton shook his head. “No, I just have a life time experience into trying to decipher people. I was trained to that for diplomacy, politic and such.” He explained and Luke nodded. Ashton still had he hand on the blonde’s cheek rubbing small circles with his thumb. Luke turned around on his side so that his whole body was now facing Ashton. He closed his eyes, sighed and seemed to relax. For a while they stayed like this, in a peaceful moment.

          “Luke?” Ashton murmured. He got a hum in respond. “Can I hug you?” the older one asked but immediately regretted it. Luke’s eye bolted wide open. Ashton moved his hand away and turn his head, avoiding the blue orbs.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t have say that” he then apologized.

          “Do you need someone with you at night?” Luke asked kindly, much to Ashton surprised. He shrugged at first and confessed “Not especially, no. But I felt like you needed it.”.  Luke tilted his head. “Some people reading trick?”. Ashton smiled and answer a bit bashfully, “Kind of. And maybe I’d like to, also. But it’s okay if you don’t want to”. A tensed silence filled the room for a couple of seconds, before Luke shifted closer and lay his head on Ashton’s shoulder, his body pressed against Ashton’s side. The older man wrapped his arm around the blond.

          It took them both a whole minute to get relax in this position, but in the end, it was very comfortable. Ashton switched the lights off and closed his eyes. He lowly said in the darkness “Thank you Luke.” He didn’t really know what for, or maybe for everything that happened between them that night, but it felt like the right thing to say. Few seconds later in heard “Thank you Ashton” being whisper tiredly. He smiled and held Luke a bit tighter.

 

          They woke up in the exact same position, not knowing if it has been a couple of hours or half of a day. Ashton felt rested enough, he also was growing impatient to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to act now and to know how all of this would end. While he was doing his best to get out of the bed not waking Luke up, the blonde guy woke up anyway and stretched out like a cat. Ashton stopped moving and watched a bit fondly his cute attitude.

          When Luke opened his eyes and focused on Ashton, he right away examined the suture he made earlier. It seemed to be good, well, not the best, but what could be hopped in the such a situation. He sighed, relieved.

          “Be careful when you get up and move around. This is probably going to hurt.” He warned out before completely getting out of way. Ashton slowly stood up, not without holding back a few pain whimpers. He made his way to window, push the curtain just a bit to the side.

          “Cops are still everywhere in the district. I count already 5 next to us.” He frowned.

          “It’s not a surprise, it’s only been 3 hours. Got any plan?” Asked Luke, relaxing back on the bed.

          “I don’t know… Maybe by sneaking in a cab but they’ll probably see me… and put control points all over the city already” Ashton reflected out loud. “Or maybe if go from building to building not going on the ground, using roofs and abandoned construction. But they might have some vehicle up there too…”

          “What out the underground?” Luke suggested.

          “What do you mean?”

          “Well, it’s an artificial planet, right? So there must be miles and miles of pipes, ducts and whatever under the ground. It could be a solution to move around unnoticed.”

          “That’s a really good idea. I’ll see if a can find a map of that”. Ashton said and press a button on his metallic band wrist. The small head of a prism appeared and soon projected a hologram. Luke was kind of impressed, even he has already seen this sort of technology, it was never in the form of a personal device. Ashton took a minute but finally found it.

          “The sewer system seems to have big enough pipes for me to go in, and their entries and exits both under this hotel and the Embassy, and well, almost all buildings actually.”

          “The sewer it is then…” Luke sighed.

          “Yes… Not the most pleasant prospect, but the only one.” Ashton nodded.

          “We should go now; I guess”

          “’We’??” Ashton repeated.

          “Well… yes? You and I makes we?”

          “There no ‘we’ Luke, you’re not coming with me” Ashton stated firmly but not aggressively.

          “Why?”

          “Because I can’t ask you to put your life in danger again for me.”

          “Good. Because you’re not asking. And I’m coming, on my own decision. You’re never going to make it any other way. You’re still wounded, you couldn’t fight for your life and you definably need backups. You make it alone or you make it alive, it’s up to you.”

          Ashton was left a bit speechless after Luke’s rant. But he had to admit the younger man made a point. He could be useful, even if Ashton was really reluctant to bring him in once again. But if Luke was determined to come, he shouldn’t refuse his help.

          “Fine.” Ashton sighed.

          In a couple of minutes, they prepared to leaved. They didn’t have much to do anyway. Before they stepped out of the room, Ashton turned to Luke and gave him a small device that was hung up to his belt. The younger has seen it before but didn’t know what it was.

          “Take it. It’s an impulser, it doesn’t kill but it can paralyse people. I guess you know how to aim?”

          Luke only nodded and took the small black object that more or less looked like a pocket flashlight. They quietly got out of the room and down to the entrance hall. The doorkeeper wasn’t anywhere around and they quickly tiptoed down the basement door. It took them a while to figure out the right door, which Luke expertly picked the locks, but they eventually found the access point.

          They jump in a round manhole. The smell was terrible which they both complained loudly about before they covered their noses and mouths with their clothes. Ashton check out the map he found and identify which way to go.

          They walk along the nauseating and smelly flow, in silence. The sound of their steps echoed a bit along the endless-looking walls. There were some connexions to other pipes on the sides, but for now they were just going forward. The journey was a bit long, cutting through several districts before reaching the Aldebaran Embassy. Ashton couldn’t run because of his wound, so they just walked as fast as they could, tensed by the fear of getting caught at any moment.

          “There’s something that I didn’t tell you.” Ashton said after a while of a stressful silent.

          “What is that?”

          “I’m not part of diplomatic corps. I mean, yes, I am. It’s just… I’m not any diplomat. I’m actually prince of the Aldebaran Confederation…” Ashton trailed off like he was waiting for Luke to do something drastic. Maybe he thought he would feel betrayed because Luke told his whole story while Ashton kept on keeping secret from him. Maybe he thought the younger man would realise how much danger was actually on him and would turn away. But nothing happened really.

          “Oh…” was all Luke answered for a moment. Ashton could see he was thinking about it, even if he didn’t let his reflections come to words. They kept on walking for a solid minute. The prince was still wondering what would Luke do, because he had to do or say something. This wasn’t sorted out.

          When Luke finally opened his mouth to speak, Ashton was relieved that the super tensed silence was being broken, but he didn’t plan what the blonde actually said. “So… did I address you the wrong way?”

          “What?” Ashton blinked but soon busted out laughing. He would blame it on the nerves, because things weren’t that funny of him at this moment, but I couldn’t help being amazed by Luke’s answer. On the other end, the blonde seemed totally serious and a bit taken aback by the prince’s reaction.

          “Is that really all that bother you right now?” Ashton asked, incredulous.

          Luke just shrugged “what should be bothering me then?”.

          “Maybe the fact that you put yourself in a bigger danger than you originally thought?”

          But the blonde only shrugged once again. “My whole life-time, my life has been in danger, so a little more or a little less is not making any difference for me.”

          Ashton looked at him intensely. He was pretty much emotionless, just focused and with all his senses heightened. Ashton choose to adopt the same behaviour and they resumed their fast walk. They were around half of their way, when they heard other steps coming in their direction form another pipe on the side. Luke moved his hand to make Ashton stop in his tracks and gesture to be silent, the older responding with a sharp nod. The young man pressed his body again the wall close to the connexion between the two pipes. Ashton joined him as quietly as possible.

          The steps became louder and louder. Closer and closer. Ashton’s heart was pounding fast in his chest. He tried to stay as still as possible. Two policemen finally appeared to them. But in a blink, Luke shoot them with the impulser. They both crashed on the ground, face forward. The blond rush to them placing his knee right in the middle of the back of the first policeman and Ashton did the same to the other only a couple of seconds later. Luke found and bunch of cable tie on the man and use them to tied up him and his college.

          “Wait” said Ashton. “Maybe we should take their clothes? It’s quite covering, we could get unrecognised by other patrols.”

          “Good idea” approved Luke “but we should make it quick”.

          In a couple a minutes they change and left the two other men paralyzed and in their underwear only. Luke started to walked in a quicker pace and Ashton struggle a bit to follow, his would hurting just a little every step he took. For a while it was again a very silent and tensed walk, but just before they entered the last pipe that lead them to the Embassy, their way crossed another patrol, as they predicted it.

          They stiffened and looked straight forward, in a military-like attitude. The rhythm of their steps even synchronized without them noticing. The two other men nodded at them when they were at the same level. They answered with the same sharp movement of their heads and kept going. The patrol went in the other direction. After a couple of steps Ashton let out a breath he was holding all along. They never looked behind their backs, and moved in a fast but stated pace.

          The door that led the Embassy was now in sight. Ashton pointed it to Luke without saying a word. The blonde gave the impluser to the older man and took out his picking tool to unlock the door. Ashton stayed on alert, watching every corner around them. They were so close to their goal that he thought it was going to be okay. Just a door to step though and they were safe. But right when he started to be relieved, a group of six policemen appeared in a corner, just a few feet from them.

          Ashton’s breath got caught in his throat. Just like if it was on slow-motion, the next second seemed to last for a whole minute in his mind. He saw the leader of the group acknowledging him. The man pointed his finger right in the prince’s direction. The rest of the group froze. The leader was about to shout something when the shot of his impulser hurt him. The sound got lost in the air while his body felt back down.

          And right at the moment he hit the ground, the course of time finally got back to its normal flow. The rest of the men raced to Ashton. He shot one more man by the time the first bullets were fired at him. He got pushed form the side not understanding what was going on. The impulser got snatch out of his hand. Just for a fraction of a second he saw Luke’s wonderful blue eyes looking back at him, and right after the door shut.

          He was inside the Embassy. And behind a door which clearly protected him form the combat outside. He understood in a heartbeat that Luke sacrificed himself to keep the policeman outside while Ashton reach the upper level, and the safety of his own house. He wanted to argue that decision. He knew it was too late. He couldn’t do anything to help Luke right now.

          He ran, even if he shouldn’t, even if it hurt him every step. He ran thought the basement. He knew all the room too well, it used to be his playground as a kid. They weren’t really anything for a child down there, but the big machinery never failed to make him imagine whatever fantasy world to escape into. He climbed the stairs faster than ever. He could feel the blood of his reopened wound soaking his shirt but he couldn’t care less. He ran again in the corridors, out of breath, out of strength. He ran.

          And he finally found a group of guards. The Aldebaran guards, the one he could trust with his life. They ran to him too, and they met halfway. He heard them exclaimed “Your Majesty” but he shut them up. He gestured for them to follow him while he turned around and went in the direction he just came from. Along the way he told them “go the basement, to the door that lead to the sewer system, as fast as you can and find a tall and blond guy, probably injured. And help him! Please!”.

          The guards did as told, as always. Ashton followed right after as fast as his wounded and tired body allowed him to. When he got in the room he saw Luke held by guards on both his side. Blood dripping from his head and his belly.

          “He’s alive” said one guard. “Take him to the nursery! Quickly!” Ashton ordered. Most of the guards left the room fast, but two stayed by Ashton’s. The prince sighed, a bit relieved the Luke was alive, but it didn’t mean he was good. The tension in his body still started to leave. He walked tiredly out of the room and made his way slowly to the stairs. But before he could even start to climb them again, his head span. Everything went blurry. Then black.

 

          Ashton woke up in the nursery. He recognized his environment immediately, just like any other part of the embassy. It was more or less home to him. He groaned at the bright light, blinked a couple of time and ran a hand over his face and hair. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him back and the familiar face of the doctor Goldstein appeared over him.

          “How are you feeling Your Majesty?”

          “Good. I’m fine.” Ashton answered, still trying to collect all his thoughts.

          “You’re been stabbed or something. But I saw someone sutured you, a bit primitively but it was efficient enough. You lost a bit of blood, but it was way better than I originally thought. We fixed your wounded, it’s not completely healed yet but I shouldn’t take more than a few days. You should visit us every day though.” The doctor ranted on, but Ashton was only partially listening.

          “Where is Luke?” He suddenly asked, almost interrupting the older man. He tried to sit up again, but the doctor repeated he gesture once more. 

          “He is still under surgery. You haven’t black out for long and his wound were more serious than yours. But we have good hopes.” Goldstein said in what was his most soothing voice.

          Ashton sighed. He knew Aldebaran technology and medicine were really good, by the most efficient of the Galaxy. But he was still really worried for Luke.

          “Can I see him?” he finally asked quietly.

          “I’m sorry but that’s not possible for now, Your Majesty. Also you should rest. You’re going to stay under observation for the rest of the night, before you can go back to your activities.”

          “What time is it?” Ashton frowned, he had no idea you much time spend since he’s been chased by the mercenaries. It seemed like an eternity ago, yet he knew it’s was just before the ‘night’ began. Concept of day and night were a bit weird to use on Central Point, due to its permanent darkness. It gave the feeling that time didn’t ever pass, or passed to too fast. Ashton never got used to it, and thought he probably never will.

          “It’s 3AM. You should really sleep if you want to go the Assembly tomorrow, and I know you do.”, said the man shaking his head a bit. He knew the prince was really devoted to his mission and never missed any Assembly or encounter or meeting he had to attend to. Even if sometimes he overworked and put his own health in jeopardy. Ashton was sincerely loved by his people. They saw in him an ideal leader, kind and fair in the ruling, firm when it came to the protection of the Confederation, charismatic and impressive when he represented his nation. But the doctor also knew it was a lot of responsibilities to carry on his shoulder, and most of the time he was all alone for his task. His father was giving him more and more to do; to the point he was unofficially the one reigning now. Since the King lost his wife, he was more than keen on bequeath the reins of power to his son.

          Ashton took on himself to relax back on his pillow and shut his eyes. He knew he couldn’t sleep; he had too much going on in his head. But also wanted to be good enough to make a great speech tomorrow, well later today, at the Assembly. He was planning an offensive indictment against the Vlagosis to make them pay back their attack. And maybe he was that fierce because they injured, if not worst, Luke. That was another thing swirling in the back of his head, the blond guy he just met and who affected him more than he liked to admit. But he’d rather not think about it now. It was a bit painful knowing Luke was in an uncertain state.

          The prince kept thinking about his speech and how he would word it, and fall asleep in the process, despites his restless nerves. He has been woken up a few hours later, feeling down for a moment before he fully awoke up and everything came back in his mind. Goldstein came into the room moments later and did a brief check-up of Ashton. He assured his was healing good and that he could go the Assembly, but shouldn’t stay long, because he would probably get tired fast. The younger man nodded to all of his instructions and left the room to get ready for his day.

          In the car that drove him the Assembly, Calum was already waiting for him. He was his parliamentary assistant but over the last years he also became his friend. Calum was his age, but beside that they didn’t share a lot of common traits. Like any Aldebaran his whole body seemed metallic or glimmered, from his dark tanned skin, to his raven hair, and his liquid-chocolate-like irises.

          “Hi”, said the guy a bit timidly. After years and years of repeating it, Calum finally stopped to call Ashton ‘your majesty’ but still wasn’t used to address him just by his first name. So he usually avoiding calling him at all, and stayed as neutral as possible. Even if it was a step forward, Ashton sometimes still rolled his eyes at this behaviour.

          “Hi, Cal.”

          “How are you? I heard what happened last night… I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything for you.” He said bashfully and Ashton clearly heard the concern in his voice and what he thought was a bit a shame too.

          “Hey, don’t worry for me. I’m still alive.”, the prince tried to reassured with a small smile. But Calum wasn’t really convinced. He frowned and replied “You shouldn’t joke with that. You got hurt, and you really could have died.”

          “Yes…” Ashton sighed. “I really could have if I didn’t get helped…”. For what seemed to millionth time, memories of the previous night, flashed in his mind. He could still picture perfectly the scene of Luke’s sacrificed. The last time he saw his beautiful eyes was haunting him. He swallowed hardly a lump in his throat.

          “Who is this guy, by the way?” Calum questioned.

          “Hum… I just met him last night to be honest. But speaking of him, can you do something for me, and well, for him?”

          Ashton had an idea in the back of his head since Luke confessed his story back in the cheap hotel they spent the night in. He wasn’t sure back then if he would implement it, and now he wasn’t sure if would actually be useful. Once again he pushed all his dark reflections back.

          The prince used the rest of the ride to note down the night-time thought on his speech. Even if he almost knew it by heart now, he kept a paper support to be certain he wouldn’t forget something in the final moment.

          He walked in the corridors in a determined pace and wore an imposing expression. He felt good, assured even dominating. Rage as boiling in his veins. Ashton never been one to physically fight. He knew how to defend himself, because he had to due to his status. But his real ring was politic and negotiation. He patiently waited for his turn to speak, impassibly. His speech was incisive, biting and firm. It drowned the room in silence. Which contrasted highly with the explosion of exclamations when he ended his speaking.

          The rest of the day would have been exhausting even for an Ashton in great shape, but it was even more for him now. Luckily the session ended sooner than expected. The diplomats were all restless and cutting each other off endlessly. All this agitation came from Ashton speech, and that made him feel a little bit proud. When the head of the Assembly figured out that this would lead to nowhere, or at least not today, she chose to suspend the session.

          Ashton sighed, relieved. He stayed with Calum in the Assembly room for a while. He few people when talking to him, but he knew it would have been ten times worst if he got to the vestibule, and he didn’t have the strength to face it now. When he finally estimated that enough time has passed, they both exit the building and took the car back to Embassy.

          Ashton said a quick ‘see you later’ to Calum before he went his own way. He wanted to get some rest but he also had to go the nursery before anything else. First because he had another check-up to do, but most of all because he wanted to have news from Luke.

          He tried not to get think about it too much during his day. But the part of his brain that hasn’t focused on diplomacy as it should have, has been building up all kinds of scenarios. Ashton struggled not to rise his hope to high and not to giving in his darkest suggestions. What wasn’t his surprise when he lifted up his head and saw Luke exiting the nursery.

          The blonde had a small smile ghosting his lips and was moving his head all around acknowledging his new environment. He placed his eyes on Ashton soon enough to see the other man run straight to him, and open his arms wide to catch him in.

          The impact of the embrace was a bit rough but none of them protested. Ashton engulfed the younger but taller man in bear hug. Luke return it more gently, a huge smile now stretching his lips. The prince pulled back a bit and peppered kisses all over Luke’s face. The latter was taken aback at first, but soon Ashton’s euphoria contaminated him as well. He laughed frankly for what felt the first time in a long, long while.

          A moment later they were staring in each other’s eyes, Ashton’s hand cupping Luke’s face, who still had his arms wrapped loosely around the older man’s waist.  They have fool smiles on their smiled but neither cared.

          “I’ve been so worry about you…” Ashton admitted in a whisper.

          “I’m fine”, Luke reassured him, “I’ve known worst, to be honest. I’ve never been so well taken care off. Your medical stuff is impressive.”

          The blond seemed to be genuinely happy, but Ashton still gritted his teeth when he heard how terribly has been treated before. He shook his head slightly.

          “Seriously, I’m fine.”, said the blond, hooking a finger under the other’s chin, to make him look him in the eyes. For a while blue examined gold and gold examined blue.

          Eventually Ashton sighed “Alright. But you should probably rest more, you had serious injuries”. He took a step back and reluctantly completely disconnect their bodies. He started walking back in a slow and unhurried pace. Suddenly he didn’t felt that tired at all. And he utterly forgot about that check-up too. Luke followed, walking by his side and still roaming every detail around.

          “What about you? You’ve been hurt too. Are you okay?” Luke asked a moment later.

          Ashton couldn’t help but chuckle. This was so much like Luke; he could tell even if barely knew him for 24 hours. “I’m more than fine. Actually I’m just coming back from the Assembly. It was a long day but I think I made a smart move against the Vlagos Empire and seriously undermined their position.” He said with a small smirk. “Also I was planning on put in a good word about Earth and the situation there. But I didn’t want to do it without discuss it with you first” he added. 

          “Hum… I don’t know if placing me in the spotlight is such a good idea. I mean… It’s still very illegal for me to be here.” Luke hesitated.

          “Oh, speaking of which, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Ashton exclaimed, smiling widely. Luke arched an eyebrow at that and waited for him to explain further. But the prince didn’t say a word; instead he reached for the inner pocked of his jacket and pulled out a small card that he gave to Luke.

          The blond roamed his eyes on it and analysed the object for a couple of seconds before he let out a loud gasp. He stopped in his tracks and Ashton turned around, a sly smile on his lips.

          “Ashton…” Luke murmured at loss of word.

          Not knowing how to express his thoughts, he acted on instinct. In a swift move, he launched forward, placed a hand on Ashton’s cheek and oriented his head to kiss him. Ashton quickly respond to that kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer. Their lips moved feverishly together. Soft but raw, in a strange but delectable combination of sensations. Before anything could grow hotter, Luke pulled back a bit, keeping their body pressed against each other.

          “Thank you” he whispered honestly.

          “You’re very welcome” Ashton replied, left breathless and astonished.

          They both chuckled bashfully and stepped away from each other. They resumed their ways through the Embassy. Luke eyed his brand new Aldebaran passport once again.

          “Luke… Blue?”, the blond trailed off, rising a questioning eyebrow at Ashton.

          “Hum… I didn’t know your last name, so I had to … Improvise?” He suggested.

          Luke chuckled and repeated the name once again, a bit more certain this time. Then he shrugged and said “I like it” with a nice smile toward Ashton.

          “New name, new passport, new nationality, new life” Luke listed and sighed happily, a lot of tension has now left him. He felt light and good, beside the few wounds on his body.

          “What about new job?” Ashton asked with a small smile.

          “What do you mean?”

          “Well… I have to say, that wasn’t the first time people try to threaten me, or the Confederation, through my person. Last night incident could have been way worse than it actually ended, but that’s all thanks to you. So it brought me to the conclusion that I would probably need some personal guard, to always guaranty my safety. And I was wondering if you … would like to apply to this post?” he ended in a rush.

          Luke blinked a couple of time, letting all the word get through his brain.

          “Wait… What? Me? You want me to be your… bodyguard?”

          “Only if you want to.” Ashton stated, because he didn’t want the younger man to feel like he owned him for the passport. The prince sighed before he added “I know this is not the quiet life you aspired to, but I just couldn’t think of anyone else but you for this. You don’t have to answer yet; if you want time to think about it, it’s okay.”

          A small silence stretched between the two as walk down another corridor.

          “It’s not like I had any other offer, actually.” Luke said and smiled.

          Ashton whipped his head around to look at him in the eyes. Once again the young man seemed honest and truly meaning what he said, and implied. He stopped and faced Luke, then placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

          “Luke… Are you sure? I really think you should take a moment to think about it; it’s a big decision.”

          “Yeah I know…”, the blonde sighed, “but, considering what happened in the last day, I’m thinking a quiet life might not be for me. I mean, I’d get bored in five seconds tops.” He chuckles, but added in a serious tone “I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life now. I can start living instead of just surviving, but I’m not sure what do to with that. I don’t know much, never been to school and all, but if I have some skills that can be used to serve a good cause, for good people, then I think I should take this opportunity.”

          Ashton nodded small and placed a light kiss and Luke’s cheek, making the blonde blush. “I’m still going to ask you the same question in a couple of days to be sure” he smiled.

          Once again, they started to walk. Then only the younger man thought about asking, “Where are we going?”. Ashton chucked lightly and turned to a really short corridor and answer “Just there”. A huge spring line window with a plunging view on the beautiful district and its mesmerizing lights was now right in front of them, taking a good two thirds of the white wall. A round, elegant, white and modern-shape table was place right under it, with on top a massive bouquet of colourful flowers Luke had never seen before. Luke couldn’t help but thought it was a wonderful belvedere. Yet, it was exactly in the same level of awesomeness than the rest of the Embassy. He frowned a bit, wondering way they wound come ‘just there’.

          There were two doors, one the left and one the right, just as white as the walls, so you could almost forget them. Ashton stepped closer to the door on the left and smiled. “This is your room”.

          “My room?” Luke exclaimed, a bit surprised. He knew Ashton wouldn’t throw him on the streets but he wasn’t expecting to stay at the Embassy.

          The prince, keeping a warm smile on his lips, only nodded and opened the large door, letting Luke go in first. Mouth agape, the blond boy took in the sight of the luxury bedroom and spin around not really believing he ended up there. The walls were just like the rest for the building, or at least what the blonde as seen. They were white, with a lot of white mouldings on them, forming a diversity of harmonious patterns. Even if it could seem like an aseptic thing to some, it was not. All the relief and shadows and the parts that catch light, made it vibrant and beautiful. Unlike the rest of the building however, that has a white and glazing floor, the room was parqueted, earning a nice dark brown hue. The furniture was made in wood of the same shade, sometimes with a little bit of gold on some parts, and all the textile pieces of the room held a rich deep red colour. In the middle of the space, right in front of him stood a large bed with more pillows than Luke has ever seen on a bed. It seemed so comfortable, so appealing that the blonde didn’t resisted the urge to try it.

          He walked to the edge, turned and spread his arms, before his made a small jump and landed starfish style on the bed. A “swoosh” echoed in the room and right after Ashton heard Luke moan in delight. He chuckled at that, but he also had to admit that the sweet sound made his stomach flip with something else than laughter.

          “This is… heaven” Luke sighed happily, and the older man heard in his voice that sleep would take over him really soon.

          “I’ll let you rest and come back for dinner, okay?” Ashton suggest.

          But before he could even turn around he heard Luke trail “Or…”. He arched an elbow and looked at the younger man spread on the large bed shifting a bit. “You could enjoy this wonder of fluffiness with me”. He made grabby hands and puppy eyes that Ashton could difficultly resist. The prince sighed, closed the door and made his way to the bed. Quickly and naturally they cuddled together finding a comforting and relaxing position. Ashton ran his hand in Luke’s hair in a smoothing manner. He thought he never looked so young and peaceful as laying there. He smiled to himself; Luke had long closed his eyes and the other thought he was already asleep. But the blonde murmured in the calm atmosphere, “Ashton?”.

          “Yes?”

          “This is only the beginning of our adventures.” Luke stated despite his sleepy voice.

          Ashton smiled even wider, brought the taller man closer to him and nuzzled his head in his blond hair.

          “Yes, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story :) It took me more time to write it that i thought but i really like it. Also this is probably going to a two-shot, with another lashton adventure, but right now i don't have the plot yet. So you expected for the next part one day , but probably not soon... sorry. Tell me what you think about it !  
> I love you all <3


End file.
